My Last Breath
by Trinka
Summary: A songfic based on Evanescence's 'My Last Breath.' It's so hard to let go.


**My Last Breath**

He could hear the fighting going on elsewhere but he was incapable of making much noise himself so no one knew he was there. He sat bleeding in a room that was silent other than the fierce noises from without. Blood seeped slowly from a wound in his neck, his lifeblood leaving him in quick successions, slowly spreading across the rest of his body to stain his clothing and making a quickly spreading pool of blood on the floor. It was not just his blood, however.

**Hold on to me love. You know I can't stay long.**

He clung desperately to the body beside him. His blood was mixing with the red of her hair. His blood was mixing with her own. He could feel her breathing and could sense how her heart beat was slowing every minute they sat there. "Ginny," his voice pleaded with her to regain consciousness. "Ginny wake up." He felt unshed tears sting his eyes and the lump at the back of his throat was making talking nearly impossible. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Ginny," he said with more force than he thought himself capable of, proud that his voice had not cracked. "I need you to wake up. I need to tell you something." She didn't move or respond in any way. He pressed on regardless.

**All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid.**

Her arms were wrapped protectively around him but she was no longer aware of it. She was no longer aware of anything. Blood was coming from several places on her. A deep gash just below her shoulder blade was giving off the most blood. It was so close to her hear.

Harry listened closely for her breathing before continuing. "I love you Ginny. I've said it so many times, but I wanted you to know that, even in this hour, I love you; so desperately." He leaned over so that his cheek was pressed against hers. She was so warm; feverishly warm. The warmth was refreshing to him as he felt so very cold but he worried for her. "Ginny, I hope you're listening to me. I hope you know how much I love you. You need to wake up, sweety. I need you with me right now." His voice sounded harsh in his own ears; he needed a drink.

**Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?**

Harry coughed up blood and noticed with horror that he had gotten some on her. Silly to worry about that with all the other blood mingled about them. His wiped at the smear of blood on her cheek with his hand then leaned his head back on her.

The fog returned. It did every few minutes or so. The pain got to a point where his vision blurred and he forgot where he was. _NO! _He thought._ I have to stay awake. I have to wake Ginny up._

**Holding my last breath.**** Safe inside myself. Are all my thoughts of you? Sweet raptured light; it ends here tonight.**

As the fog thickened Harry envisioned his house. He saw the awnings swathed with snow, like fine powder, the icicles hanging above the door. The trees draped their branches over the house protectively, weighed down by their burden. The small pond frozen over and swept off for ice-skating. _I wonder if it's snowing right now?_

**I'll miss the winter. A world of fragile things. Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree. Come find me.**

Realizing that he was losing control again, Harry came back to himself. He hugged Ginny tighter, pulled her up so that she wasn't slumped so far and continued to rest his cheek against her own. "Wake up, Ginny." Harry's voice broke and he held her even tighter. He wanted to make her more comfortable but the effort of staying upright himself was almost beyond his capability.

Harry felt a wetness at his cheek. He looked down and realized that Ginny was crying. "I knew you could hear me. I need you to wake up Ginny. I know it hurts, but I need you here with me right now. He might come back soon. They can only hold his attention for so long. I need you to wake up and be with me." Harry realized for the first time that he too was crying.

**I know you hear me. I can taste it in your tears.**

Giving over to the pain, Harry collapsed against Ginny sobbing. "Wake up," he muttered sporadically until he too gave way to unconsciousness.

**Closing your eyes to disappear.**** You pray your dreams will leave you here.**

Harry jerked back awake only seconds after giving in to his exhaustion, the pain was intense. The noise beyond the door had died down, he noticed vaguely; the fighting seemed to have moved deeper into the building. Still holding tightly to Ginny, Harry lifted himself slightly to look at her, gritting his teeth at the pain.

She wasn't breathing.

**But still you wake and know the truth. No one's there.**

"Ginny!" Harry cried knowing it was no use. "You can't leave me here! You can't!" His vision blacked again from the pain and Harry wondered how he had managed to regain consciousness after losing it once. His head spun and he blinked rapidly to clear his eyes from the blackness and from the tears. The fog was there, thicker than ever and he had to keep reminding himself where he was and what was happening.

As he sat there yelling Ginny's name, he noticed that the pain was slowly leaving him. His speech began to slur but he didn't mind. The pain was leaving. He would have a blessed relief from the agonizing pain. He knew what that meant, but holding the still form of his wife in his arms, death did not seem such a bad option.

**Say goodnight. Don't be afraid.**

"I'm coming Ginny." Harry's voice was barely a whisper. "I'll be there soon."

**Calling me; calling me as you fade to black.**


End file.
